


Catharsis

by LittleViV



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, BAMF Cloud Strife, Cid is a father/uncle figure, Cloud is done, Cloud tries his best, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Final Fantasy VII Spoilers, He's cute and sometime a little bit feral, Heavy Subjects, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Silver hair baby makes his appearance, Tifa is here to help a lot, Vincent as a mentor, bad words, cloud strife peace, dad cloud strife, debates around morality and ethic acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleViV/pseuds/LittleViV
Summary: Three years after the events of the geostigma disease, silence and peace seem to have settle back into the seventh heaven bar. A gather of old friend is present, tales, drinks and jokes are shared around.But...some uninvited guest appears seemingly out of nowhere. This will raise some rather unpleasant questions...
Relationships: Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A few informations about this script. 
> 
> 1 : This takes place three years after the movie "ff7 : Advent children". Cloud is 26 at the beginning. I have played ff7, ff7 crisis core, before crisis and read too many fanfic about this universe. But I won't go into "ff7 : dirge of cerberus" territory since I haven't played it yet. So you can just see it as a side story, it doesn't matter.
> 
> 2 : For the characters, I take the events of AC into account. Cloud is still a dorky asshole and Tifa is more active.
> 
> 3 : obviously, I don't own shit, I'm just using the characters and all for my own little writing experiment at plot scripting. 
> 
> 4 : I'm the only writer and this fic is made as a writing exercise for myself. English is not my mother tongue, so if you see some mistakes on my part, please do tell.
> 
> 6 : Me ? Gongaga !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful evening.  
> The beginning is good.  
> The ending...is difficult.

It is late evening and the people of Edge are now finding shelter from the heavy rain that started to fall over their heads. The lights are still bright inside the seventh heaven bar, and lousy discussions animate the main room, as a gather of old friends share their late tales. Barret, tifa and cloud are sitting at one of the table, a few bottles of alcohol stand there opened and half empty. Tifa sits close to Cloud who’s sitting a drink in one hand and the other arm on the back of Tifa’s chair, both are facing Barret. Vincent stand still in a corner looking at the scenery and enjoying the background sound they make silently. The jukebox is on. Marlene and Denzel are sleeping in their room.

 **Barret** : “I’m just savin’ you could have been a little less harsh when talking to them. They’re just doing their jobs.”

 **Cloud** : “Why would I ? They sell shit, I’m telling them. I’m not at fault if they can’t even take care of a few greens.”

 **Tifa** : “I can’t believe you’ve done that…”

Tifa is looking at cloud trying to make it sound like she’s reprimanding him, but he can see the glimpse of amusement in her eyes. She knew him enough to not be surprised by his (in)voluntary lack of social skills. Cloud shrugs as a response, he goes to put his feets on the table to get comfortable but one glance from tifa causes him to rethink his course of action and just expend his legs under the table. Barret continues.

 **Barret** : “Seriously…You should have seen ‘em ! they argued for twenty minutes… screaming an’ all… before the man told him that if he wanted a chocobo that much he could just cuts his hair and stick them up his ass.” He tries his best to keep the story going but his laugh takes over as he remembers. “You should have seen his face… and how furious he was! ...I would have hold him if I weren’t too busy laughing.”

Barret laughs again and Tifa’s light laugh sings with his. The blond man just shrinks and puts his free hand over his eyes, visibly hiding his shame and annoyance.

 **Cloud** : “…And you clearly didn’t help at all you asshole.”

 **Barret** : “eh ! I’m sure you had it all under control.” He smiles and spots a slight smile that Cloud can’t hold under his hand. “So ?” the gunman keeps going. “How are the kids doing ? I’ve came to help Cloud with the job today and I didn’t get to see ‘em when we got here.” He straightens to reach for another drink.

They talk about Denzel and Marlene for a bit before they hear a knock on the door and a beautifully chosen swear that makes the group turn in recognition. They see as Cid enters the room all wet from the rain, spear in his hand, blood all over his weapon and shirt. He looks at his old allies and friend’s shocked expression with a bright malicious smile on the face.

 **Cid** : “@#!$~& !! Wouh ! You should have see the shitty thunderbird I came across while coming here ! I’ve landed the highwind beyond edge field and came on foot and this ugly fuckermother thought he could get some of me.”

Tifa’s expression relieves. Cid shakes his head and got barret groaning displased by the splash of water droplets on him.

 **Barret** : “Hey ! Watch it !”

Cloud looks at cid, he straightened in his chair looking somewhat serious at the short blond man.

 **Cloud** : “you okay ? How did it come here…It’s far from it’s territory.” Vincent is looking at them listening with more interest this time.

For all answer Cid brush his shirt and takes a cigarette out and light it with a shrug.

 **Cid** : “I can take shits worse than that. - It was alone, might have been lost and…what the heck is that weather anyway ?“

 **Barret** : “Huh ? Rain don’t come your home ? Is that why you smell that way ?” responds Barret, big smile on his face, as a come back from the water splash, drinking another sip of his drink.

 **Cid** : “That’s right smartass ! The perfume is monster guts. Want some ?”

He then tries to hug barret with his dirty shirt still on and Barret screams at him to get away from him as he runs around the table, a laughing Cid on his back. Tifa is saving the drinks from crashing on the floor when they move, Cloud secures his own drink and Vincent looks away.

Tifa puts the glasses on the table and glances at the liquid on the floor, angry, she slams her fist on the wood. “Alright ! THE BOTH OF YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW !” They immediately go to a stop, as barret gets his hold on Cid collar. “I don’t want any of you waking the kids up ! And I don’t want you…” She points at Cid “…putting blood everywhere in my home, get in the bathroom to clean yourself up. Now !” Vincent is smiling his corner and Cloud hides his smirk to Tifa with his glass.

The big man finally let go of Cid brushing him away slightly.

 **Cid** : “Fine. Fine.” Holding his hands up in quick surrender before the crimson eyes woman. Smirking, amused, he crosses Cloud, slapping his shoulder and goes away for the bathroom.

They all sit back down while barret is smoothing his clothes.

 **Cloud looks slowly looking at the window** : “…Cid isn’t wrong. The weather seems pretty weird tonight.” He looks at Tifa calmly. “Once the rain stop, I’ll go check if Cid’s incident was really an isolated one.”  
They hear some water running in the bathroom and a muffled swear from the older man.

Tifa looks back at Cloud, he seems pretty relax tonight. She thinks about him and how it is still hard to get him to smile but events like this one seems to put his thoughts and tension at ease…At least for a short time. Tifa gently smiles putting her elbow against the table and her head into her palm.

 **Barret growls at Cloud** : “We’ll get home with Cid on the highwind, Vincent and I can check that on our way back. Stay here with tifa and the kids.”

Cloud turns his look at him and jerks his head at him : “you sure ? You don’t have to bother yourself with that.”

 **Barret** : “if I say so damnit ? Can’t you Just stick yo’ damn ass here.” He puts his arms on the back of the chair beside him and seems to relax too.

For a short moment, they all stay here listening to the rain outside,the jukebox getting to a stop and a few muffled swear from the bathroom. Cloud finishes his drink and closes his eyes, acknowledging the peace the silence of the seventh heaven brings at this instant.

Suddenly he hears a knock on the back door that breaks the moment. Cloud opens his eyes.

They hear cid says still muffled away : “Shit ! For gods sake, who are you waiting at a time like this ? I’m getting it. Don’t move !”

They wait. Tifa is looking at her friend an arched brows showing her question. Barret is holding his hand and shrug, confused, wondering the same. Cloud is getting slightly alerts and Vincent still does not react at all. There are a few walls between the main room and the back door so they cannot see anything at the moment. The door opens, followed by a short silence and followed by a gasp and one of the most creative swears Cid may have come up with yet. They all turn toward the door sensing the alert in his tone. Tifa is the first to stand up.

Cid says finally seemingly in shock : “Wh…what the fuck is that ?”

 **Tifa** : “something wrong ?”

 **Cid** : “Well…I’m not sure.”

 **Barret slightly angry** : “what is it then ?”

 **Cid** : “Arh… I really don’t know how to describe it - Well yes I know how to describe the shit ! it’s a kid.” His voice cracks, annoyed by his own lost of words. “…but…”

 **Tifa** : “A kid ? then get him in. It’s cold outside.” They finally get to the back, Tifa in front and Barret blocking Cloud’s view.

 **Cid** : “Well, thank you ! I know that !” this time it’s more pissed. “…but it’s…Just look !”

Cid looks at them visibly confused and stunned. Holding the door, he leaves space for the gunman and the red eye woman to see for themselves. Cloud hears Tifa gasps in her turn holding her hands in front and Barret’s back tensing suddenly.

 **Barret** : “Whaaaat the… ??? How the…???” He scratch the back of his head and, him and Tifa slowly turn toward Cloud as they look at them visibly puzzled at their worried looks. The man frowns in return and walks further to see what, or who, surprised them that much.

He takes the door in one hand looking past it looking down and stops as he see the small figures in front of his doorway. It is visibly is a child, a toddler even, of one year only. He wears a, way too large, black sweatshirt that holds him tight and warm against the weather but his nose and cheeks are still red from the cold outside. The small child visibly confused and looking around in a very unstable sitting position, as if trying to understand where he is. He’s holding a little piece of paper in his tiny round hands.

The blond warrior tries to get a sound out of his mouth but he can only look with wide eyes. A child is only a child and Cloud has seen some before, but what makes it peculiar is some very short, wet and very recognizable silver hair surrounding his small face. And the look of large green irises around (oddly) round shaped pupils that are, finally, looking back at the big man. For all response, Cloud’s confused, surprised expression darkens, and his brows furrowed into fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy ! This is it. Prologue is published. Hoped you enjoy what this will bring in the near future fufufu... I suppose you already have some ideas about the child, so I won't say anything for now. If you liked it, know that after a week of no update, you have my authorization to spam me on the comment to ask for some news. x) This will keep me going, believe me. 
> 
> I'm already working on the real first chapter and I'll change/ add tags as the chapters does on. 
> 
> ( No...Zack won't appear sorry :( maybe in another story ?)


	2. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of questions are asked and only a few answers are provided.

Rain was still pouring, and the wind came up now smashing at the windows. The group is back in the main room of the bar. Vincent has now walk up to them, his arms crossed on his chest with his golden claws standing near his chin. Cid, after closing the back door has his hands flat on the table and his head down trying to grasp what just happened, he wears one of cloud’s black clean shirt. Barret is walking wildly in circle, groaning, stopping at time as if to say something before resuming his maddening march. Tifa is silently sitting down at the table. The drinks have been put away, most of them not willing to drink again as if to sober up, their thoughts and questions floating in the silent warm space.

Sitting in the middle of the table was a chubby small toddler looking rather curious at Tifa’s hand, his big peculiar green eyes looking at her palm and comparing it to his as in awe in front of such a difference in size. The red eye women had taken a towel and dried the small child silk silver hair. As he was playing, he let a few giggles and “Baah !” to communicate his discoveries with no care for the heavy atmosphere, he was the source of. He let out a bright smile to Tifa in front of him, his hair fluffing around the towel. She was worried but she smiled back.

In response to these noises, was some muffled swears and furious crashing in another room. Right after their discovery, Cloud had just rushed into one of the rooms and locked himself up, they heard a few beautiful phrasings that might have been inspired by Cid’s poetry.

They all looked at each other and eyed the kid. After a short time that seemed eternity, Barret finally broke their trance looking at the blond older man.

 **Barret** : “Cid ! There was really nothin’ with the kid ? He can’t have pop up here all alone ! Someone must have put them here !”

Cid straightens and shrugs looking at Barret, he was pissed and sniffed before responding to the gunman: “I should have known ? I’ve looked. Just the little shit, the clothes on him and the piece of crap he was holding.” He jerks his head toward a piece of paper that Tifa was holding in his free hand.

Barret gets behind Tifa and looks at it. it was not big, just a small fourteen by twenty-one centimetre scrap of paper. Nothing more. The paper was a little bit wet because of the rain. And only a few lines were noted on it, all in computer writing, nothing handwritten. There were Information of birth, age, weight, facial features and a few medical notes on it. there was only one information missing, a blank line right after the word : Name.

Barret reaches the back of his head his brows furrows confused and angry: “What’s these craps of information they give us ?! who ever they are they better get back ‘ere right now and explain all this bullshit !! They can’t expect us to deal with it like that ?! He clearly looks like…” His voice got down “…You know.”

His last sentence is punctuated with a new crash from Cloud’s room. His enhancement betrayed him as he heard the last bit. They all turned toward it before going back to the little shape on the table, who was currently fighting against the towels that was hiding his face, only his feet were now visible under it.

Barret got closer to the toddler and put away the towel from his little face: “I’m not okay with this situation. I don’t like it at all. ‘Feels like a trap to me. “

 **Cid** : “For fuck sake ! What do you expect us to do ? Leave it outside ? We can’t just ignore him.” He took a cigarette out of his pocket ready to light it up. “Still…Do you think the look is just a coincidence or…Do you think that… that guy… could have had smut and put enough effort to get the job done ? “

Another yells rises from the room away.

 **Barret** : “Stop that !”

Cid shrugs smirking at big man’s annoyance : “Stop what ?”

Barret grits his teeth : “Don’t say it ! I don’t want to imagine Sephiroth banging anyone in this world ! My mind isn’t ready for this ! That just gives me the creeps !”

 **Cid smirks** : “Eh…As far as I know it, he still has the package for. We couldn’t check at the end-“ Another thing crashes in Cloud’s room.

 **Tifa and Barret** : “Cid !” “Just stop godsdamn !”

Cid holds up his hands in the air : “Alright ! Alright !” Vincent’s shoulders shift slightly and hide a smile behind his coat.

Tifa was still staring at the small silverette then his eyes got to Cloud’s room. She finally got up to go see on him, leaving the three men in the room as the silence settle back again.

Barret hummed thinking hard in anger then as his thoughts formed, he lets out almost in a whisper. “Still…What should we do ? I mean…We can’t…get rid of him ?”

Cid’s eyes widen in shock, the cigarette almost falling from his mouth as he gapes.

 **Cid** : “Wha…what ? How can ya think of doing something like that ?” his neck muscles were tense, he still kept his voice low as much as he could. “He’s just a kid !”

Barret’s brows furrow, his glare did not move from the kid playing on the table who was not looking back. He was deep in thought, unsure about anything. They had done things far worse than this before. Maybe he was trying to find an excuse for thinking like that, but he had been a terrorist and he did blow up places. Even though the damage were to protect the planet, he cannot just ignore the fact that they did hurt people at some point. He did not like this idea…And he did not like this situation, but this was no mere event that they could just ditch as if it were nothing. Looking at the kid, there was no real doubt about his traits. He knew he sounded monstruous and sweat ran down his face.

Vincent’s voice raised and got both men attention back to him. “Who said it was innocent ?” He asked bluntly.

Cid turned at Vincent, one eyebrow up in confusion “eh ?”

 **Vincent** : “What makes you think the kid isn’t a danger to us all ?”

Cid brows furrow at Vincent phrasing, this is closing into madness territory for him : “All I see is a kid. Don’t try to put yar paranoia onto him ! …And we won’t raise our weapons on the face of a frickin’ toddler, whatever their look.” At this point, he just took the little silver haired toddler in his arms which seemed completely surprised by the move and yelped as he was pushed into cid’s chest. Stuffed against him, he pushed with his little chubby hands to get his head out and be able to breathe again. Barret didn’t move at first, he was straight looking at cid and the kid in his hands. He then hold his hand in the air and move his gun arm away to finally calm his friend fury : “ok relax Cid. We won’t hurt the kid. I was just asking questions, because this…this is just fucked up !”

Vincent stayed still, he didn’t react when Cid took the kid, he wasn’t acting hostile either. He steeled his gaze maybe just to try and mess with the blond man : “This is still a legitimate question. He can’t be his kid since his birth date does not align with him being alive…So…there are only a few options here. The kid is Sephiroth, we saw him come back before and he didn’t age so something might have happened, and we just don’t know what. Or, Someone used Hojo’s knowledge to make the kid that way and there is far more going on that we don’t know yet.” He lets the silence settles between them. His breath slow. “…Quite the enigma. Killing him would just put a big part of the problem away, we’d still have to deal with how he came up here.”

Cid shakes his head : “Tch… I didn’t think you were that crazy. Might have thought too much of Turk. I won’t kill a child.”

 **Vincent** : “So killing a kid is your limit, but killing a man is fine ?”

 **Cid** : “shaddap, Vinc ! I know what you’re trying to do here. What do you take me for ? I’m not that @&!#% stupid.” At this point, he’s just pissed by Vincent and it shows. The kid is pouting toward the EX-turk now as in to mirror Cid’s annoyance. 

Vincent bows his head down and closes his eyes : “…Still…Only his appearance is holding your arm here.” Vincent had seen these men battle and he knew that they had strength and could get the job done if needed to. The questions were legitimate in his opinion, he wasn’t never going to act on it since there were still too many unknown variables for them to act…yet. But he also sees how pissed Cid was right now so he might just let go of the question for now.

He let his hands down on his sides looking at Cid : “Do not worry. I won’t touch him.”

This seemed to calm Cid and he let his head bow down in a heavy sigh, he looks at the kid whose green eyes are looking back at him with one of his eyebrow going up wondering what’s happening before yawning and rubbing his little eyes.

 **Cid** : “Hmph, I’ll just do what I think is right. I don’t want to regret something I did just because we weren’t sure. ” He points at Vincent as a warning.

Vincent shakes his head : “That’s remorse not regret.”

The silver toddler grasped and was pulling the collar on Cid’s neck and he had to battle to get it back with a grimace as he obviously did not know how to deal with a kid here. Barret was looking at both and finally sat down on a chair groaning as the tension dropped a little bit.

 **Barret** : “…Still…we don’t know what to call him.”

* * *

Tifa went into cloud’s room.

She silently opens the door. A small table was now wrecked on the floor, might be the source of the crashing noise from before. Some papers had obviously flown in the process, an old PHS was smashed against a wall, the bed was moved, obviously kicked on the side and some other laid here and there. Cloud was standing against the window on the far end of the room. His head was against the glass looking down at his feet, and both hands were trembling against the wood bordering the window, he was holding the border so tight, his finger was white, and the wood crushed under his strength. Tifa walked over him avoiding some stuff on the floor and closed the distance. He heard her feet moving softly closing the distance between them, but he didn’t react.

**Tifa** : “Cloud - ”

 **Cloud** : “I must be cursed at this point.” He cuts her words.

 **Tifa** : “…”

Cloud turned toward her suddenly and stopped his icy blue gaze lock on her. He was furious but she could discern some pain in his eyes. He was shaking, he was confused, and his voice was trembling and cracking. He was not sure why this happened, but it happened, and he was shocked by how much it was affecting him. But here he was…Emotions storming inside of him because of silver hair enigma. His hand rose to his head, gritting his teeth.

 **Cloud** : “Or maybe it’s a set ? And I’m the joke at the end. How many do I have to kill this bastard for him to stay dead ?!” At this point his voice was raising again.

Tifa leans to get to look into his eyes : “Cloud…”

 **Cloud** : “Maybe I should end it all here and now and we won’t have to deal with this at -”

Tifa shouts getting his attention this time : “Cloud ! Calm down. There is no solution to find as long as we don’t know the problem we’re facing here.”

 **Cloud** : “Tifa…” He looks at her hurt. “You’ve seen him. That can’t be a coincidence. If it was, why would it be right at our door ?” He walks away from the window and sat down on the bed, head in his hands and breathing slowly. “I thought…I really thought we finally got rid of him last time. I know It might just be his appearance….” He shuts himself not sure what to add. He senses arms surrounding him, she kneeled in front of to get to his level.

 **Tifa** : “I know. But that was then and…this is now.” She cups her head around his cheeks and caress him with her thumbs to calm him down. “You’ve come this far. Don’t let some bad possibilities distract you from the fact that you’ve come this far. You can deal with that !”

She felt his shoulders going slump under her arms.

 **Cloud** : “…” He pouts. Maybe he didn’t want to deal with that, he thought. He didn’t say it because he knew that he couldn’t really put that into Tifa or anyone’s shoulder. But still, he was angry at what was going on.

 **Tifa** : “Or maybe… let me ?”

 **Cloud** : “Huh ?”

 **Tifa** : “Eh ? You’ve let me deal with Marlene and Denzel for some time, I can deal with the little one too. He doesn’t look that bad.” She says smiling moving her head toward the door. “…And while we take care of him and make sure he’s nothing like Sephiroth, we can also do some researches as to where he come from. How does that sound to you ?”

 **Cloud** : “I’m not sure I can take care of him the way you want me to.”

Tifa smirked and crossed her arms on her chest : “Well, you’ll still have to help with bathing and changing clothes even though I know it might be hard for you to do that.”

Cloud’s brows furrowed and grimaced at her remark : “Please, I’m not that clueless Tifa ? And I already said that I was sorry about Denzel’s clothes !” He knew she was trying to distract him from his thoughts, and he thanked her for that, a slight smile appeared on his as he moved his face to hide it from her.

He got up too and crossed his arms on his chest to mimic her pose, adjusting his pose.

Tifa puts a finger on his chest : “We can see that later.” She took his hand and moved toward the door to bring him back with her. Cloud stops her before she could reach for the door.

 **Cloud** : “…I’ll try.” She does not say a thing and let him finish. “But I can’t really care, trust or love him. Not in this situation. Not yet.” Once he said it, his eyes flickering, he let her move him again. He kicked the table in the process, and he heard Tifa sighs. He hummed embarrassed. “I’ll…I’ll take care of that.”

\-------

They join with the group, just to see that Denzel and Marlene have woken up and are now in the room with the other. The little silver hair toddler is back on the table, Cid’s collar on his hands munching it. Barret is holding Marlene, legs balancing, and she is leaning on the table to play with the newcomer, eyes sparkling. Denzel is looking at him and pokes his hair. 

**Tifa** : “Weren’t the both of you supposed to be in bed.”

Marlene shrugs : “It was difficult to sleep when you were screaming everywhere. So, Denzel and I, thought we should come to see what’s going on.”

 **Barret** : “Ha ! I got to see my sweet baby Marlene, so I’m fine with that !”

Denzel looks at Tifa : “So, who is he ?”

They all look at each other getting back at the beginning. Cloud is watching them all in the entry he and Tifa came from. His vision narrows as the green eyes finally returned his gaze. No recognition or understanding was in his pupils. Cloud’s expression just grew darker and darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST ! He just had his hair dyed and colored lenses.
> 
> I've made a crack post about this chapter if you want to read it : https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657610
> 
> A few notes here about this chapter.
> 
> \- This is a complicated subject and I've struggle a little bit about how to phrase it and make it believable. It can be weirdly told here but I made it that for it to still be a dialogue between character and not just some moral driven lecture. 
> 
> \- Vincent and Barret are both putting the question on the table. They both come from heavy backgrounds, barret with his closed ones death, eco terrorism actions and the will to protect Marlene from harm. And Vincent from his turk background, I think he might have had to do things he didn't like and then hojo came and add more to his already troubled story. Barret's doubts are more visible than Vincent here. I clearly don't see them murder a child with only this few informations, but they're grown ass adults and they can put some thoughts into and still choose the right thing to do. 
> 
> \- Cid, for his part, was just a rocket engineer and a pilot (the best in the GODDAMN world) but he has less of an heavy war and fighting story than the two others. Vincent and Barret's limits might more blurred (blurrier ?) than Cid's. If you think otherwise please do tell me your opinion on that too, I might have missed things :)
> 
> \- As for the kid, he's around 1 year old so his birth might be around 2 years before this event. And AC events took place 3 years prior this story. So, yeah. They might be doubtful about him being sephiroth's child. (but maybe you have your own theories about it ?)
> 
> \- For Cloud and Tifa's dialogues, I don't know if I'm happy with it yet. I feel tifa's support could have been a little bit better turn, I'll stick with that for now, I'll change it if I find a better way to phrase that sequence.
> 
> \- Cloud is always a little bit tricky to write. He's dorky but he's also gloomy. He doesn't talk about his struggles, thoughts and problems but still is controlled by his emotion. And here, he's supposed to be more mature than 3 years earlier. So...yeah kinda hard to stick to character when he's supposed to be a new one. I'm still happy with him for now. You'll have to wait to see more of him and how I see him ^^
> 
> \- Don't worry :3 We're only at the beginning here. huehuehue !
> 
> Thanks for reading ! ^^


End file.
